Poor Maria
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: Focuses on a lover Sarge left behind, and a possible reason as to why he become uncaring about human life and more empassioned about work. Sam and John head to clean up "home" for RRTS and find Maria looking for Sarge there. SARGE/OC ONESHOT


_**How come no one loves Sarge? Where is the love, damn it!? I kept it simple, alright?**_

--

It was over…

John couldn't get himself to believe it. Those three simple words.

He'd wake up in the middle of the night, prepared to fight to the death, prepared to die for humanity… For Sam.

John would space out in the middle of the day and his mind would venture back to Olduvai. To Mars… To hell!

Those foul creatures, the death, the digs, the problems it always created.

He and Sam had waited a few days and were now heading back to where John and the others had lived for so very long. They needed to get John's stuff and pack up every one else's to see if they could send it some where.

He never really talked all that much with the guys about his past and he never really got curious about theirs. He'd have to go through Sarge's stuff, do some investigating, recon if you will, to find that information.

Now, what John was not expecting was to see a petite woman pacing in front of the door as he and Sam pulled up.

"Who is that?" Sam whispered, as if the woman could hear her in the car.

John sighed upon recognition of the woman. "Maria."

Sam turned towards John, still unused to the simple answers he tended to give, then looked back out at the dark haired woman.

Stepping out with a few boxes, John walked towards Maria who smiled at him, "Reaper! Oh, my God! I've been waiting for ever! Where is Sarge?"

She looked so bright and happy, very relieved to see John.

So much so, that John didn't want to tell her.

His stall was enough to make Maria's smile disappear entirely.

"Maria… Sarge and the others…" John began, watching as she shook her head, "They're all dead."

"No… You're lying! If he doesn't want to see me, he should tell me himself! Where is Sarge?" She shouted angrily.

You see, Maria and Sarge hit it off one day, John was never sure how they met, but they did, and Maria adored Sarge to the tenth degree.

John was even willing to say that she loved him, but Sarge never really seemed to… Well… Like her like that.

She would stop by and he'd send her home, but she'd stay stuck to Sarge.

She could make him laugh and be a big softy after an hour of her being around, which the guys thought hysterical.

When the guys would return from a mission, she'd be waiting to jump on Sarge and smother him with kisses and Spanish endearments.

She was a crazy little Latina, crazy for Sarge.

John never knew why Sarge was so un keen to her, she was pretty, sweet, and would cook the group hot meals every once in a while, which were amazing, even though John was not one for Mexican food.

Maybe Sarge was one of those people devoted to work and just extremely inexperienced in everyday things like dating, or love? Maybe he was really a shy guy? Maybe he was protecting her from what was happening now.

John set the boxes down with a sigh and took a sharp hold of Maria's arms, "Maria… Sarge will not be coming back. He is dead."

Maria's anger vanished and the tears flowed quickly as she restlessly moved from foot to foot.

"No… He's too strong to die… He wasn't supposed to die!" her muttering quickly turned into hiccups and more tears.

Her curled black hair waved around her crestfallen face as she shook her head whispering things John just didn't understand.

"He can't be dead, Reaper! I love him! He just can't!" She began getting louder.

Her hands went to her stomach, head bowed.

It was then that John noticed she was a little thicker in the belly, which probably meant she was pregnant.

"Maria?" he called to her, but she wasn't listening, "Maria!"

She looked up, hiccupping to silence her sobs.

"Are you pregnant?" John asked seriously, his hands still holding her arms.

"Si." John knew what that meant, it was practically common knowledge.

"Jesus!" He groaned then turned a bit. When he looked back at her, her head was down again, visibly her body shook, "Maria? Did Sarge know?"

She shook her head, "No… I was going to tell him when he got back… I was afraid he wouldn't love me any more if he knew…"

John sighed, unsure what to do next.

Sarge was normally a smart guy, he should have known that this was why Maria hadn't come around.

Glancing to Sam, who stood in shock, John looked back to Maria, "Would you like to help me get his things?"

Maria nodded, "Si… I would."

And so, John escorted Maria in, leading her to Sarge's room.

It took a while of her sitting on his cot and sobbing to calm down a bit and start sifting through Sarge's things.

As she sifted, John noted that there were letters from Maria to Sarge, and pictures of the two together.

It made sense, almost. Perhaps Sarge was embarrassed of the guys? Or of where he stayed?

John shook his head, why the hell would Sarge be embarrassed by this place?

Maria stroked a picture of her and Sarge lovingly and sniffled. "He said I shouldn't love him."

John looked towards her, seeing as how they had quietly been cleaning up for almost an hour now.

"He said…" She shut her eyes and let her hands rest in her lap, "That he could die in this line of work."

John nodded, but didn't say anything. He didn't even know what to say.

"He even tried to pick fights with me to get me to leave, but I didn't." There was a lost look in her eyes and sad smile on her face, "I stayed…" she swallowed hard and glanced down, "I always told him that no matter what stupid things he did, I would always love him. He called me an idiot for that." she chuckled.

Sam had stopped doing what she was doing and crossed her arms, eyes tearing as she watched and listened to Maria.

"He was always a sweet man to me. No matter how hard he try-" she sniffled and covered her quivering mouth with the back of her right hand fingers, "-tried, I wouldn't leave. One night, I pulled him away from here and took him out. Afterwards, we went to my place and he showed how much he really loved me."

She looked at the picture again, "A few weeks later, I didn't know I was pregnant and I was in a terrible mood. He…" she covered her eyes lightly and leaned forwards, "We got in a fight and I left… I just left…. My last words to him were I hate you and that I wished he would die!"

She jerked forwards in a rough sob, "I'm a horrible person!"

Sam sniffled and wiped under her eyes, then sat next to Maria on Sarge's cot embracing the smaller woman, "No… It was the hormones from being pregnant talking… It wasn't your fault, Maria."

Maria nodded, crying again, "I love him so much! And now, I can never tell him so again!" then her words jumbled between English and Spanish in quick succession as she continued to sob on Sam.

John felt heart broken for Maria. Maybe her fight with Sarge and her leaving him is what made him who he turned into? Or should John say "what" he turned into.

Maria stood after a while, "I'll take his things…"

John stepped forwards and nodded, patting Maria on the shoulder. "I understand."

Nodding, Maria engulfed John in a hug, "You keep in touch, Reaper… Come over some time, I'll make you some food."

"I will." He said in a quiet voice.

She inhaled and took the one box full of letters, pictures, and a few clothes after leaving her address for the Grimm Twins to ship the other stuff, and left.

"That's so sad." Sam muttered after Maria left.

John nodded, "She cooks great Mexican food."

Sam lightly smirked, "I thought you hated Mexican food?"

"I do." He stated, getting back to packing.

"Well, that's saying something!" Sam laughed.

Poor Maria…

--

_**Now, if I knew more Spanish or was even a smidgen Hispanic, I'd incorporate more of the language into this, but, since I'm not, I won't bother making a fool of myself. Hope you enjoyed… End kinda sucks. **_


End file.
